


Seven Minutes

by Redlair



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Consent, Developing Friendships, Drinking Games, Foreplay, House Party, Hyunjae is curious and willing to try, Hyunjae is not that kind of frat boy though, I'm Sorry, Juyeon is hot, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Kim Sunwoo (The Boyz), Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, No Sex, One Shot, Party Games, Sexual Tension, Sweet/Hot, Top Lee Juyeon (The Boyz)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlair/pseuds/Redlair
Summary: Hyunjae's never done this before, locked inside a room with someone for seven minutes. It would have been fine if it was someone else, but it's Juyeon who's with him. Wonderful (and dirty) things ensue.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Seven Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've decided to post this before? or on Valentines so here you go! Unfortunately, it's not your romantic, sweet love plot but I mean? thought I would give this ship more smut but I honestly don’t think I’m good at it lol, so here is this, my attempt (a possible tease) instead. Basically the cliché seven minutes of heaven game and the vibe being Juyeon in his latest Vlive (looking so attractive in a turtleneck) where it’s all dark, plus Hyunjae. Also, I don't know what's with me with college! and frat/party! AUs, they're somehow the go-to for something dirty. Up to you to think if either character is a virgin or not, it doesn't really matter. 
> 
> RATED T - because they don't quite do it yet (if you know what I mean). Note or to summarize: Basically excruciating long foreplay. Read only if you're comfortable with such subject matter please. 
> 
> Music vibes: Offonoff - Gold (ft. Dean)

The room is narrow and small and although it’s not as bad as being actually stuck inside a closet, it was bad enough; their long limbs were restricted to the space the bedroom offered, and the lights were turned off. Only the undrawn curtains let in some light, but even with that amount of moonlight shining through, there was no pleasant view.

From the corner of the window, there are shrieks and cheers from outside coming from the pool area and outside the door, their group of friends were waiting with a timer in their hands.

_Seven minutes of heaven_

Hyunjae’s never done this before, and he definitely dreads it, going inside a locked room with someone for seven minutes. It would have been fine if it was someone else, but it’s Juyeon who’s with him. It’s awkward, someone he knew a bit more than just an acquaintance, a bit like a friend, but still strangers. Except he’s hot. Like freaking hot.

The coldness in the room does nothing to ease Hyunjae’s thoughts and worries but the proximity he finds himself with Juyeon makes him sweat. Both of them, sitting side by side on some random made-bed.

“I, uhm-

Just what were they supposed to do? The thoughts that rush inside his head give nothing but stress and he doesn’t understand what his friends were expecting in pushing both him and Juyeon, who was ever so attractive, into the same room. Hyunjae swears that he’s never said a thing about the other to his friends. Nothing about an interest or a single peep, and yet, here he was. His friends had mischievous smiles on their faces when they pushed both of them inside. It was even more absurd that they didn’t specify what they wanted both he and Juyeon to do.

But then why was it, that his chest felt like it was going to burst whenever he glanced at the other. The nervousness inside him, was giving him more than just butterflies, his heart that was beating faster than normal made him feel like he was running on some kind of marathon.

Juyeon doesn’t look too uncomfortable at all. His gaze on him doesn’t stray away but he doesn’t look quite bored either. The other’s eye contact though changes briefly and Hyunjae doesn’t miss the gulp and swallow the other has when Juyeon finally clears his throat.

“Let’s make out.”

Hyunjae knows it’s not him that leans in first, but it doesn’t matter. The touch of their lips against each other feels electrifying and Hyunjae tastes the mild aftertaste of Bourbon from Juyeon’s mouth. It’s decently bittersweet, the other’s heady fragrance with the alcohol in his mouth. The unique taste mixing with the amber and woody notes has Hyunjae wanting more; his senses on overload. The other’s lips are velvet soft against the other, and the testing bite Juyeon gives has Hyunjae opening his mouth letting the other in for full access.

Juyeon kisses him like he’s starved, like a beast devouring a predator, Hyunjae could hardly breathe. Hyunjae feels the other’s hands that rested against his back move up and forwards to cup his face. Hyunjae briefly register’s the other’s ginormous palms when the other’s eyes continues to glint in the dark;pupils all dilated, Hyunjae thinks that it’s a good look on the other. When Hyunjae pulls away first to breathe, there’s spit all over his now swollen lips and the other’s styled hair is mussed up by his own hands.

_Again. He wants to experience that once more._

Hyunjae doesn’t comprehend, but Juyeon’s intense stare doesn’t go away. Hyunjae hears a low “fuck” from the other, before his body is tugged forward against the other when he feels the other’s lips against him again. The other’s lips gently mouths at him to open up once more. Hyunjae feels like he’s going to melt.

The kiss feels very intimate. If their earlier kisses started with knocking teeth and fights for dominance, this was just as passionate, but different. Hyunjae can’t help himself to let out a soft groan when Juyeon pushes him down onto the bed and Hyunjae’s head neatly falls against the sheets. From above, Juyeon kisses him once more. The weight of the other’s bodytraps Hyunjae into his spot, and Hyunjae doesn’t know how aroused he had become until he feels the other’s hardness poking back against him. But even if they were hard, this was only seven minutes of heaven, and Hyunjae didn’t know if anything more frisky and risky was possible, when their friends were just outside their door.

Hyunjae doesn’t want to be interrupted in a moment where either of them did anything more, and to be seen by their friends. The back of his mind tells him that the door would probably just close back on them to let them finish, but Hyunjae doesn’t know how he feels on having sex just by the current thrill. He wasn’t that shameless. _Yet._

“Up. Move up.”

Juyeon’s demanding tone has Hyunjae scrambling. He doesn’t know what the other wants, or plans to do but follows along nonetheless. He scoots his body as far as he can until his head reaches the pillow. Juyeon patiently waits for Hyunjae to settle comfortable before he pins his arms up against the headboards. For all that Hyunjae’s already done with the other (heavy kissing), he feels terribly nervous and shy under the other. There’s something about how dominant, confident and practiced Juyeon was in his moves that makes Hyunjae question how frequent the other has done this. But this itself, was also the reason why he shouldn’t think about it either. His brain needed to stop. Hyunjae swallows, when he catches the other’s gaze. Juyeon, who’s above him looks just as gorgeous as he did earlier when they were sitting close to each other face-to-face and it’s giving him such a hard time.

“We good?” Juyeon who briefly pauses looks at him, making sure that everything was still okay, and Hyunjae nods. He can’t trust his voice knowing how he’ll waver, and from here, Hyunjae spots the glimmer of lust in the other’s eyes. He wonders if there may be anything more. He doesn’t know, but Hyunjae wishes there could be.

“I want to make you feel good.” The other’s husky tone has Hyunjae convinced. He doesn’t know what Juyeon has planned,but he wants to let the other do whatever the other wished. The chances of him ever encountering someone this hot was close to none, and Hyunjae thinks that for such an opportunity, he should make the best of it.He thinks that he could trust Juyeon at least this much, and if things spiralled beyond his comfort zone, seven minutes wasn’t to let that happen.

Juyeon brushes Hyunjae’s shirt up revealing the expanse of his smooth skin and taut abdomen and presses kisses down his chest. The other’s feline eyes pierce at him even in the darkness of the room, and Hyunjae wonders if everything the other did was this hot. His body squirms to the other’s hot touch and the caresses make him feel in danger. It was a sin, the magic in the other’s hands that could make him feel this good. The way that that Juyeon’s hand slid slowly went down his chest, his abdomen and his hips where the other’s hands would linger at his belt loops. Any further, Hyunjae thinks he’s going to burst from over-stimulation. This was _almost_ , too much.He could barely take it, these few minutes felt so hot against his skin with Juyeon teasing him. The other had done nothing but kiss him so far.

Juyeon’s own firm body is straddled against Hyunjae’s hips and Hyunjae could only focus on the sight alone.

“Fuck! Mmm-” Hyunjae can’t help but let out a few sobs. The adrenaline in his body warming him up plus the heat and friction between the other’s hands, and body against his own skin made him feel like fire in the cold room. His own jeans tighten uncomfortably at his crotch and Hyunjae writhes against the other’s touch. Juyeon wasn’t moving painstakingly slow, but even so, the other’s hot gaze made Hyunjae feel more naked than he actually was.

“Ahh“ His hips buckle when he feels the other’s warm breath against his crotch.

“Please! Juyeon! _"_

Hyunjae thinks if the other doesn't touch him soon, he's going to cum untouched. But this wasn't what he wanted. The other’s fingers finally pop open the buttons of his jeans and Hyunjae can’t wait. He was finally going to get his release.

“ _You’re so perfect_.”

Juyeon leans in to capture his lips once more, and Hyunjae raises his head to meet the other’s lips. It felt all so surreal, the other treating him so well and his body feeling like on fire from being so aroused. Even if the other was quiet, not making a single sound when ministrating his sinful acts, Hyunjae could feel the other’s orbs drinking him in. All the attention, the visual simulation, the foreplay that was leading to the next step. It was truly a sight to behold, Hyunjae looked almost angelic, laid out so freely like this. The way his limbs were loose on the bed as Juyeon manhandled him the way he liked. He’s never seen someone looking so ethereal before, and for someone that Juyeon had been curious about for so long, this meeting on a lonely night, was a dream come true. Hyunjae who looked so obedient and pliant under him, was willing to try out anything in these mere minutes.

“Ah-more! Please!”

Hyunjae’s whines resonate in the room, and his ears redden at the thought of his friends hearing them outside. More specifically, him and his moans that hasn’t stopped since.He’s begging at this point. He wants Juyeon to touch him and to make him cum as soon as possible. He was feeling so sensitive and Hyunjae just wants his release; he needs someone to bring him higher than the current state he was already in. He wants Juyeon to _fuck_ him, _please_ him, he wants it all. Whatever Juyeon wanted with him, Hyunjae was willing to give.

His thoughts though, couldn’t stop. It thought of things more than the feeling of ecstasy alone as there were thoughts that made it embarrassing; for as much as he knows, this room could only soundproof so much. This was some cheap, old property with thin walls (this dorm building), and It wouldn’t take long everyone outside heard him intensely moaning.

“Come on, Juyeon, please!”

Hyunjae cries are heard when Juyeon finally pulls his jeans down. It’s also the second the door opens though because Sunwoo’s head peeps through the crack of the door and turns on the lights just to see what was going on, and within seconds there’s a miserable and just as horrified shout coming from the younger.

“My eyes! I did not need to see you two fucking! I need bleach! Did I just see dick? How did you two even? - In seven minutes?”

Hyunjae pulls up his jeans. His arousal nearly thrown out the window as his tries cover and hide his still painful erection. Juyeon, on his knees peering over him, still has his hands over his naked torso and Hyunjae doesn’t know what’s more embarrassing: Sunwoo seeing them like this or the fact that Juyeon was now seeing him clear as day. The lights are on, and Hyunjae’s legs are spread open looking messy on the bed under him.

He hears the many shouts and shrieks (from their friends) outside the now, closed bedroom door, and Hyunjae thinks that he would very much like to disappear.

“Well, at least, you’re a good kisser.”Hyunjae laughs, trying to ease the situation. He tries to consider what would happen next. The minutes that went by so quickly (that all they’ve done was foreplay), had made him so turned on. His thoughts jump back to the hot, steamy kisses he’s shared with the other just seven minutes ago, has him heating up; if Hyunjae has to describe it, it felt something like being on clouds under Juyeon’s touch, and if it was a sin, it felt like heaven.But nonetheless, he’s done all that they could have done and Hyunjae doesn’t know what the other wanted now or if there was even anything to come next. It had been so nice to be touched, and if the other wanted to continue, Hyunjae would also want it too. He considers standing up to pull up his jeans but unfortunately, or fortunately can’t. Juyeon remains peering over him with a terrible grin before giving a smirk.

_“Why don’t we continue what we started?”_


End file.
